I Forgive You
by shadowriter318
Summary: Right after Naruto fights Gaara and wins Sakura is in the hospital, from the encounter with Gaara. Team seven visits her. But who will say what? SasuSaku


I Forgive You

Disclaimer: You seen one, you seen them all I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Summary:-Right after Naruto fights Gaara and wins- Sakura is in the hospital, from the encounter with Gaara. Team seven visits her. But who will say what? SasuSaku

Naruto limped out of her room.  
He was still in some pain. After going through all that, and enduring that power, beating, and trauma from the news of the Hokage, who could blame him? And after enduring all that he mustered up enough to visit his nearly crushed to death teammate.  
Sasuke wasn't so in tip top shape either. Kakashi had to seal up the curse mark, but it didn't take as long as the first. Was it just them, or was the process getting shorter and shorter?  
Naruto had his arm slung over Kakashi's shoulder, while Kakashi held Naruto's arm in place with one hand, and Icha Icha paradise in the other. They had both said there messages to Sakura, and they probably had to leave to have time for Sasuke. No doubt, he would keep quiet more without the company of others. And better to take the chance of him saying more than the other choice. And even more Sakura was unconscious, so it was more like he was talking to himself.  
He had told Sasuke to come here. He didn't even ask every single day. Just once.  
Naruto had a feeling, that Sasuke would at least say something to Sakura. If it wasn't good, she wasn't awake to hear it. If he said something good…Well than that meant the impossible was possible.  
"You're up Sasuke-Teme." He muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.  
Sasuke got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and made his way to her room.  
His shoulder lightly brushed Naruto's and Naruto muttered once more.   
"Try."  
Sasuke stopped for a brief second.  
Try?  
Try to make it nice? Try to make it count? Try to talk at all?  
Sasuke turned back to Naruto with a questioning gaze, but found the door to his room already closed.  
-------------------------  
Sasuke closed her door silently behind him.  
It took him a moment before he could turn fully to face her.  
Her arms, what was visible of them, had bandages covered it. As well as her stomach, to some extent so she could breathe. Her mouth had a mask on connected to a machine. She had some trouble breathing since her ribs were broken. The machine gave her a little push. And he even saw a heart monitor. Just in case…He didn't continue on that thought. Her hair was fanned out around her head, and her eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep.  
Sasuke walked up to the bed, cautious to not move any wires that could endanger a part of her health.  
He walked up by the table that sat near her bedside.  
Suddenly, his eyes squinted shut and his bangs covered his eyes darkly.  
"Dammit Sakura."  
His hands clenched.  
"Why did you do that? You could have died. And if Naruto had at any time gotten unconscious or even dead…I couldn't…You'd be…" He trailed off. He didn't want to think over that possibility.  
She was alive. Naruto was alive. He was alive. No one lost. But they could have.  
"Didn't you see? He couldn't have killed you right then and there. _I _was the target. He was trying to kill _me_." He gritted his teeth, in frustration…and maybe…fear. For what was still lingering with the what if.  
"I could have lost my comrades. I could have lost you and Naruto, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." He whispered more to himself, but still decently loud.  
He remembered him carrying them back.  
-Flashback-

_Sasuke had Naruto on his back, with his hands around Sasuke's neck to keep him there somewhat securely. In his arms, he had Sakura bridal style. Her breathing would hiss in a moment of pain, but the die back down as if she hadn't done anything. Naruto would continually mutter in his sleep as well.  
"I guess I don't have to tell you, I can't really help you in the carrying department.  
Sasuke wasn't even focused on that at the moment .He was too preoccupied at the moment.  
Everything that happened…was his fault.  
He chased after Gaara.  
He was about to get killed by Gaara.  
Sakura protected him.  
Gaara attacked her.  
Naruto saved Sakura.  
Naruto saved them all.  
That part continually rang in Sasuke's ears.  
Naruto protected Sakura. Naruto saved them all.  
That made his anger rise. It was supposed to be _himself _that was stronger. To protect her, and save them all.  
When he had said, "Naruto, listen to me. You have to save Sakura if it's the last thing you do." He had meant it. But he was angered that was all he _could _do. He could only ask another person when he was too weak to do it himself. To save some one he cared about.  
He tightened his grip on Sakura. That wouldn't happen again.  
He would make sure of it.  
_-End of flashback-  
Then, abruptly, he marched right to her bed side. His head hung high above her.  
"Sakura." He forced out her name, as if this was a great challenge to him. "Thank you."  
She risked her life for him without a second thought. That alone made him see that she was really serious about her feelings. He doubted any other of his fan girls would jump in front of a demonated Gaara just to help save him on a heartbeat. He smirked for a moment. She was one of a kind.  
He turned back around, and headed toward the door when something caught his eye.  
Her forehead protector. The doctor's must have taken it off, when treating her. Next to it stood two vases of flowers. One, full of daphodils, from Naruto, and maybe even Kakashi. And the other, a bundle of roses, probably from Lee. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.  
The forehead protector sat there on the edge of the table, half of it hanging over, when it dropped to the floor.  
Sasuke walked up to it, and picked it up with one hand, while the other was in his pocket.  
He looked back over to see the window opened. It had blown the forehead protector off.  
He waltzed over to the window, and saw a Sakura tree there greeting him. It had a branch right in front of his face, with little delicate pink petals falling here and there.  
He suddenly picked a branch with a plentiful amount of Sakura petals on them.  
He placed it on the smooth metal of the headband, and wrapped the cloth around it, snuggling the delicate branch within.  
He walked back over, and sat it back on the table, trying not to drop any petals.  
Once that task was completed, he headed back over to the door.  
As his hand touched the door knob, he said his last sentence for the day.  
"Sakura…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
He left the room.  
But as the door closed, the bundle in the blankets' eyes opened.  
She cautiously sat up, ignoring the pain it caused her as she did so.  
She looked at the door, then back down, as she picked up her headband and looked at the flowers he 'left.'  
"Sasuke-Kun."

Training was over.  
It was a day before the Hokage's funeral. Everyone was practically better, except Sakura who had a few twinges here and there. Two days ago she nearly passed out.  
That was why Kakashi had ordered Sasuke to walk Sakura home.  
Of course Naruto argued to this. But in the end, it ended with Sasuke waling Sakura home.  
The entire walk over there was quiet. Too quiet.  
Sasuke glanced over at Sakura momentarily, before looking back over at the path to her house. He had to watch her right? That was his duty.  
Maybe…it had been even before Kakashi-sensei assigned him to watch her on the way home.  
Just maybe…  
As they reached the door Sakura thanked him.  
"Thank you Sasuke-Kun! Cye tomorrow!" She waved, as she walked in.  
He resisted the urge to ask what was wrong and just shrugged with a "Yeah."  
He turned back to the road, heading back to the training grounds. He had to get stronger. To defeat him. To be the best. To protect those he wanted to protect.  
At his fifth step, he heard her voice call out.  
"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura called out.  
He stopped, and tilted his head up to tell her he was listening.  
"Thank you." Her voice was full of gratitude. At first he thought she meant for him saving her. He turned around and was about to tell her the truth of that fact, seeing as it was the only thing she would be thanking him for. "And…" but she beat him to the talking.  
"I forgive you." She said with all her meaning. She beamed a smile at him, and headed back inside.  
His eyes tensed, then softened, then his face turned to a smirk.  
He headed back to the training grounds. A certain person's voice, helping to ease the stress of the training over all.  
_I forgive you._

End

Yah I know some things were weirded up. Like Lee was in the hospital so he couldn't send the roses. And Sasuke had told Sakura at somepoint about the truth, but lets just ignore that.  
READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!


End file.
